


mafuyu says poggers

by yum3no



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: M/M, chatfic, no idk either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:07:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25945579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yum3no/pseuds/yum3no
Summary: exactly what the title says
Relationships: Kaji Akihiko/Nakayama Haruki, Satou Mafuyu/Uenoyama Ritsuka
Comments: 28
Kudos: 149





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mi_lky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mi_lky/gifts).



> they discover that mafuyu says poggers.

_1:24 pm_

**_group chat created  
_ ** **_haru named the group_ given**

 **haru:** why didnt we have a group chat before?

 **aki:** idk

 **uesama:** what is this 

**haru:** a group chat.  
 **haru:** it's easier to communicate

 **aki:** the name is lame

 **haru:** ?? its the name of our band???

 **aki:** yeah but its not an offical professional gc  
 **aki:** youre just uncreative

 **haru:** ?!?E>Q???????? 

**mafuyu:** what else would it be

 **uesama:** something not lame

 **mafuyu:** ok

 **uesama:** ?????

 **haru:** so someone appriciates my thought and effort and you attack them:?? thajnk u mafuyu

 **aki:** mafuyu's just too nice to tell you youre lame   
**aki:** also *appreciates and *thank 

**haru:** can it grammar police 

**aki:** no

 **haru:** where did mafuyu go he said like 6 words

 **aki:** ue bullied him

 **uesama:** i didnt do shit 

**haru:** youre all dry i hate all of you i do so much for this band and im faced with nothing but disrespect

_**haru left the group** _

**uesama:** dont add him back

_**mafuyu added haru to the group** _

**uesama:** bruh??1//

 **haru:** i can see what you type when im not here  
 **haru:** thank you mafuyu

 **mafuyu:** you're welcome

 **uesama:** SHUT UP you betrayed me  
 **uesama:** actually dont shut up i love you

 **mafuyu:** <3

 **haru:** you both drive me insane  
 **haru:** anyway i dont have an umbrella and i have to go to the store   
**haru:** its POURING

 **uesama:** we KNWO??? WE LIVE IN THE SAME TOWN?????

 **haru:** f for my hair :'(

 **mafuyu:** no

 **uesama:** no

 **aki:** f

 **uesama:** what thwe fuck????

 **mafuyu:** poggers

 **haru:** KEFBAEFNAUIFHAIF WHERE DID THAT COME FROM

 **uenoyama:** whats a pogger

 **haru:** KFNSJKDFNJKGN

 **aki:** mafuyu says poggers holy shit   
**aki:** pogger is now a noun  
 **aki:** "where do you live?" "pogger"  
 **aki:** haruki is fucking losing it irl

 **haru:** HAHSDFBAHSBFJA

 **aki:** mafuyu was the last person i wouldve thought of to say poggers omg

 **uesama:** WHATD A POGGERS

 **haru:** ASKNFJLSKDNGOSJGN

 **mafuyu:** yuki said it 

**uesama:** i dont know what poggers is  
 **uesama:** help ??????

 **aki:** dont tell him 

**mafuyu:** ok

 **uesama:** why do you always side with them what  
 **uesama:** im your boyfriend

 **aki:** we're better

 **uesama:** haruki help   
**uesama:** im ?@?  
  
 **aki:** hes dead 

**uesama:** what

 **haru:** NO IM NOT  
 **haru:** that was the funniest shit ive ever experienced in my life

 **uesama:** so yall just not gonna tell me what poggers means

 **aki:** you arent southern  
 **aki:** dont say yall   
  
**mafuyu:** it means like hype i think  
 **mafuyu:** idk thats what yuki said

 **uesama:** so you dont really know what it means

 **mafuyu:** idk  
 **mafuyu:** am i using it correctly?

 **aki:** probably

 **haru:** aki's hip with the kids

 **aki:** stop pissing your pants because youre an old man

**mafuyu: 🤣**

**haru:** i   
**haru:** i look away from my phonr for one second and mafuyu is using emojis  
 **haru:** he was dead 

**uesama:** whats wrong with emojis 

**haru:** it is, what the kids call, cringe

 **mafuyu:** cringe culture is dead  
 **mafuyu:** but it was an accident anyway

_**aki changed haru's nickname to pee man** _

**pee man:** PEE MAN?!??E  
 **pee man:** fuCKING PEE MAN??!???!??!??  
 **pee man:** immature as fuck. how many brain cells do you even have

 **aki:** more than you old fucker

 **uesama:** holy shit  
 **uesama: @pee man** what flowers u want at ur funeral because aki just killed you 

**pee** **man:** i will pay you to change my nickname back

 **aki:** how much

 **pee man:** five

 **aki:** ten and ice cream

 **pee man:** thats not fair what

 **aki:** pee man

 **uesama:** pee man

 **mafuyu:** pee man

 **pee man:** MAFUYU TOO???@2/  
 **pee man:** fuck

 **uesama:** LMAO

 **pee man:** i cant take this slaughter

 **aki:** so deal or no deal

 **pee man:** deal

_**aki changed pee man's nickname to haru** _

**haru:** thank u jesus

 **uesama:** i think pee man suits you better

 **haru:** shut up brat

 **uesama:** mafuyu tell him to be nice

 **mafuyu:** no

 **uesama:** this is slander

 **haru:** youre acting like you all didnt change my name to pee man for what  
 **haru:** laughs?  
 **haru:** shits and giggles?  
 **haru:** is this what you kids find funny now?

 **uesama:** yes

 **aki:** yes

 **uesama:** MAFUYU JOIN US  
 **uesama:** **@mafuyu**

 **haru:** NO

 **mafuyu:** what  
 **mafuyu:** oh  
 **mafuyu:** yes

 **aki:** damn, mafuyu too

 **haru:** shut the fuck up

 **aki:** language

 **uesama:** language

 **haru:** no you fucking cretin   
**haru:** i will not allow myself to be walked on

 **uesama:** old man  
 **uesama:** boom roasted

 **mafuyu:** akihiko already said that

 **aki:** get your own roast

 **uesama:** KJSNFEAKNFJ  
 **uesama:** **@mafuyu** why are you only here to make fun of me 

**mafuyu:** idk

 **haru:** fuck all of you

 **uesama:** yeah fuck mafuyu hes mean as shit

 **mafuyu:**???? i didnt do anything

 **haru:** woah there kids  
 **haru:** play nice

 **aki:** no, let them  
 **aki: @mafuyu @uesama** you have full permission to scrap

 **haru:** NO  
 **haru:** please for the love of god no scrapping

 **uesama:** no i kinda agree  
 **uesana:** i dont want to give haruki an early heart attack his body is old enough as it is

 **haru:** eat shit


	2. mafuyu says fuck one time thats it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FUCK my friends put a gun against my head and forced me to write this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mafuyu says fuck  
> also i added private chats hell yeah  
> things r a little,, spicy,,,,,  
> this was in honor of the given movie coming out

_12:23 AM_

**_given_ **

**mafuyu:** yall

_**uesama removed mafuyu** _

**haru:** damn  
 **haru:** kid was just tryna vibe

 **uesama:** he said yall  
 **uesama:** tis the forbidden greeting  
 **uesama:** its one of the seven deadly sins you know

 **aki:** oh my god

 **uesama:** hes is on his way down to hell as we speak

 **aki:** you say that like him knowing us isnt already hell

 **uesama:** i think im rather charming

 **aki:** haruki said it too a while ago and you never removed him

 **haru:** SNITCH

_**uesama removed haru** _

**aki:** wait add mafuyu back 

**uesama:** why

 **aki:** he texted for a reason and he's valid 

**uesama:** because he said yall??

 **aki:** no hes just valid as a person

 **uesama:** um okay

_**uesama added mafuyu** _

**uesama:** what is it you wish to discuss

 **mafuyu:** fuck  
 **mafuyu:** i just wanted some help on some work

 **aki:** oh yeah u got exams

 **uesama:** nerd

 **mafuyu:** arent you failing?

_**mafuyu added haru** _

**uesama:** I AM NOT

 **haru:** nobody survives a 'this you?'

_**haru removed admin from uesama  
haru removed admin from aki** _

**uesama:** WHY

 **haru:** youre irresponsible  
 **haru:** mafuyu do you still need help?

 **mafuyu:** no, i got it.  
 **mafuyu:** thank you, though.

 **aki:** how are exams going, ue?

 **uesama:** fuck off

_**private chat** _

**ue:** give me admin

 **mafuyu:** why

 **ue:** PLEASE  
 **ue:** babe

 **mafuyu:** get away from me

 **ue:** THAT WAS A JOKE  
 **ue:** but deadass give me admin

 **mafuyu:** why

 **ue:** why is not important  
 **ue:** ill take you out  
 **ue:** on a date  
 **ue:** im not gonna beat you up  
 **ue:** or kill you

 **mafuyu:** youre gonna forget your wallet again

 **ue:** NO IM NOT I PROMISE  
 **ue:** ill also give you 5

 **mafuyu:** considering

 **ue:** YESSS

_**given** _

_**mafuyu gave uesama admin** _

**haru:** NO   
**haru:** NO

_**uesama removed admin from haru** _

**haru:** IM TOO LATE

_**uesama removed admin from mafuyu** _

**mafuyu:** wait what

_**uesama changed haru's nickname to old man** _

**uesama:** get fucked, asshole

 **old man:** why,... 

**mafuyu:** fuck

 **aki:** woah what  
 **aki:** rip 2 haru 

**old man:** i hate this

_**old man left** _

**aki:** ue can i have admin

 **uesama:** sure

_**uesama gave aki admin** _

_**aki added haru** _

**haru:** HA IT CHANGED BACK

 **uesama:** bruh

 **mafuyu:** im going to bed  
 **mafuyu:** goodnight

 **haru:** look at what yall did  
 **haru:** WAIT NO

_**uesama removed haru** _

**uesama:** that was his fault

 **aki:** yeah  
 **aki:** gn mafuyu

_**private chat** _

**ue:** wait r u mad

 **mafuyu:** no  
 **mafuyu:** dont worry, ill tell you if im mad

 **ue:** okay just making sure  
 **ue:** you finished your work?

 **mafuyu:** you should worry less about my work and more about your work  
 **mafuyu:** i'll bet you havent even taken it out of your bag

 **ue:** hhanehfbshjf  
 **ue:** silence

 **mafuyu:** pff okay

 **ue:** goodnight dude

 **mafuyu:** 'dude'

 **ue:** YOU DIDNT WANT ME TO CALL YOU BABE  
 **ue:** babe is cringe actually youre right

 **mafuyu:** haruki would probably flip too

 **ue:** HA YOURE RIGHT

_**private chat** _

**haru:** ADD ME BACK

 **aki:** im about to go to bed

 **haru:** NO YOU ARENT ITS ONLY LIKE 12 30

 **aki:** idk im pretty tired

 **haru:** NAH  
 **haru:** NAH  
 **haru:** ADD ME BACK NOW 

**aki:** gn

 **haru:** NO  
 **haru:** NO  
 **haru:** WAKE YP  
 **haru:** DUDE  
 **haru:** IM GONNA SPAM YOU  
 **haru:** youre so annoying omg  
 **haru:** i didnt mean that  
 **haru:** are you actually asleep  
 **haru:** ugh im gonna kill you next time i see you  
 **haru:** no holding back  
 **haru:** ill rip out all of your piercings

 **aki:** there's one youll never rip out

 **haru:** HUH  
 **haru:** WHAT  
 **haru:** THAT WAS SO OMINOUS  
 **haru:** COME BACK I WANNA KNOW  
 **haru:** actually no i dont wanna know  
 **haru:** oh my god  
 **haru:** OH MY GOD  
 **haru:** BYE UGH  
 **haru:** add me back  
 **haru:** you are the bane of my existence  
 **haru:** i hope you wake up from your peaceful slumber because theres a robbery in your house  
 **haru:** and they steal your drums  
 **haru:** AND your violin  
 **haru:** yeah i bet youre crying now  
 **haru:** i hope you run out of cheez itz  
 **haru:** your cheez itz obsession is weird i didnt say anything about it before

 **aki:** are you saying that was you holding back?

 **haru:** yes i didnt wanna be mean

 **a** **ki:** oh my god

 **haru:** cheez its are gross

 **aki:** your life must fucking suck if you dont like cheez itz

 **haru:** shut the fuck up my life is great ill have you know 

**aki:** so great youre spending your night spamming me about cheez itz?

 **haru:** fucker.  
 **haru:** i no longer wish to speak to you

 **aki:** goodnight

 **haru:** fuck you  
 **haru:** but goodnight

_**given** _

_**aki added haru** _

_**given** _

**haru:** GOOD MORNING 

**uesama:** why

 **aki:** i was threatened

 **haru:** NO  
 **haru:** HE DID THIS ON HIS OWN FREE WILL

 **aki:** no the fuck i did not  
 **aki:** if i recall, you spammed me until i added you back

 **haru:** but i didnt threaten you

 **aki:** you threatned my cheez its

 **haru:** oh shut the fuck up

 **uesama:** guys stop flirting 

_**private chat** _

**haru:** WE ARE NOT  
 **haru:** SHUSHSUHH

 **ue:** I WAS JOKING  
 **ue:** CHILL

 **haru:** KAFJNBASJFBKA

 **ue:** teehee going on a date with mafuyu

 **haru:** make sure nobody sees you

 **ue:** i mean its ice cream?  
 **ue:** and its not like we're famous

 **haru:** still. 

**ue:** would the rules change if aki got with you?

 **haru:** WHAT  
 **haru:** FUCKE AM I THAT OBVIOUS

 **ue:** to me? no.

 **haru:** thats because youre the embodiment of oblivious gay panic  
 **haru:** like shit we knew there was something bouta happen between you and mafuyu since the start

 **ue:** YOU DID???

 **haru:** yeaj! beats me how mafuyu didnt see it  
 **haru:** wait so how did u find out

 **ue:** mafuyu told me

 **haru:** AAHFDEFFGHHHH  
 **haru:** fucker's lucky hes my favorite

 **ue:** am i not your favorite????

 **haru:** i would pay to see you get hit by a truck

_**given** _

**mafuyu:** good morning

 **haru:** why is mafuyu the only one who is nice to me

 **uesama:** give him time

 **haru:** bitch

_**uesama named the chat retirement home** _

**mafuyu:** but then wouldnt that mean youre old too

 **haru:** YEAH TELL HIM MAFUYU

 **uesama:** mafuyu ill pay you to shut up

 **mafuyu:** how much

 **uesama:** 5

 **mafuyu:** deal

 **aki:** im up  
 **aki:** so im old too??

 **uesama:** you old people are sensitive

_**uesama named the chat to ?? lame ass mfs** _

**aki:** thats fitting i guess

_**private chat** _

**mafuyu:** im outside

 **ue:** ?? AEBFDAWHD WHY??????

 **mafuyu:** i thought we were going on an ice cream date

 **ue:** ITS LIKE 10 AM WE JUST WOKE UP  
 **ue:** fuck give me time to get ready

 **mafuyu:** dont forget your wallet

 **ue:** thakn you for that

 **mafuyu:** no problem

 **ue:** ok coming down now

 **mafuyu:** ok  
 **mafuyu:** <3

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i actually hate this i did this in one sitting with no insparation no i cant spell inspaortatkn


	3. bruh what do i name this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mafuyu is weird

_**uesama, haru, and aki** _

**uesama:** im on a date w mafuyu rn right

 **haru:** aw :)

 **uesama:** and he . gave me a fish

 **aki:** like a goldfish?

 **uesama:** no  
 **uesama:** we went on a hike  
 **uesama:** and there was a river

 **haru:** JADBFNAKFB

 **uesama:** and he just stepped in and grabbed a fish out

 **aki:** with his bare hands?

 **uesama:** YES

 **haru:** HAHEJFGAJHEFGA

 **uesama:** and he gave it to me

 **aki:** whatd you do with it?

 **uesama:** i put it back in the river what the fuck am i supposed to do with a fish

 **aki:** it was a gift </3

 **uesama:** sometimes i forget that he does weird shit and when he does them its like ice punched me in the face

 **aki:** like the dog food

 **haru:** DOG FOOD

 **uesama:** careful what u say about my boyfriend  
 **uesama:** only im allowed to be mean

 **aki:** im 90% you wouldve found out one way or another  
 **aki:** but like   
**aki:** he ate dog food   
**aki:** like kendamas  
 **aki:** bc he wanted to make sure it tasted good

 **haru:** AJFBHSKFNBHKAEHFBHJ

 **uesama:** where did you get this information

 **aki:** thats not for you to worry about

 **uesama:** THATS SO OMINOUS WHATEFBNAJFHAK  
 **uesama:** YOU CANT SAY SHIT LIKE THAT

 **aki:** hows the date going

 **uesama:** oh good!  
 **uesama:** _1 image attachment_

 **haru:** cute  
 **haru:** tell him i said hi

 **uesama:** he says hi

 **aki:** wait tell him i said hi too

 **uesama:** no

 **aki:** i hate it here

 **uesama:** you always hate it here  
 **uesama:** you wouldnt know love if it punched you in the face  
 **uesama:** wait omg mafuyus gonna do something

_**given** _

**mafuyu:** public survey

 **uesama:** god

 **haru:** hi

 **aki:** hi

 **mafuyu:** do you think i can catch a bird with my bare hands

 **haru:** no

 **aki:** yes

 **uesama:** im scared 

**haru:** be safe tho mafuyu  
 **haru:** birds are dangerous pieces of shit

 **aki:** nobody wants to know your bird trauma

 **uesama:** it was probably your fault anyway

 **haru:** i was enjoying a sandwich INNOCENTLY  
 **haru:** i did nothing wrong  
 **haru:** i did not provoke them in any way  
 **haru:** my beauty was just too much for them

 **uesama:** what kind sandwich

 **haru:** peanut butter and jelly

 **uesama:** grape jelly?

 **haru:** does it matter????

 **uesama:** yes

 **haru:** strawberry

 **uesama:** you deserved all the pain you got. i actually hope you burn in hell for your decisions  
 **uesama:** strawberry jelly is one of the seven deadly sins

 **aki:** im starting to think you cant count

 **uesama:** maybe i cant  
 **uesama:** whats it to you

 **mafuyu:** he cant

 **uesama:** shut up  
 **uesama:** my point is  
 **uesama:** haruki is a loser

 **haru:** RUDE  
 **haru:** theres nothing wrong with strawberry jelly  
 **haru:** some people like grape jelly and some people like grape jelly  
 **haru:** its all a matter of preferance  
 **haru:** theres no need for you to attack other people for having different opinions  
 **haru:** im sorry youre so insecure about your grape jelly you need to tear down others  
 **haru:** we can learn to coexist  
 **haru:** and you can learn to have an open mind

 **uesama:** holy shit  
 **uesama:** you couldve just left it at 'rude' and the conversation wouldve moved on  
 **uesama:** you didnt have to go all fucking robin williams

 **aki:** ROBIN WILLIAMS???

 **uesama:** you also need to shut the fuck up and let me handle this man

 **aki:** who do you think robin williams is?????

 **uesama:** i dont care bro i honestly dont   
**uesama:** haruki stop being so defensive of strawberry jelly  
 **uesama:** its fucking shit and you know it  
 **uesama:** grape jelly isd where its at

 **mafuyu:** i like blueberry jam.

 **uesama:** WHERE ARE YOU  
 **uesama:** WHERE DID YOU GO

 **aki:** you lost mafuyu?????  
 **aki:** how the fufck did you lose mafuyu??????

 **uesama:** MAFUYU ANSWER

 **haru:** oh my god

 **mafuyu:** i'm by where i caught the fish.

 **uesama:** WHY ARE YOU ALL THE WAY OVER THERE WHATOISENFHIUG

 **haru:** oh my fucking god

 **aki:** wait he likes blueberry jam on peanut butter and jelly???

 **mafuyu:** no. just on bread.

 **haru:** thats valid

 **uesama:** bye gonna go back find mafuyu

 **mafuyu:** i'll run

 **uesama:** PLEAS EDONTIOESNF

 **haru:** HAHAFBAHJEFGJA

_**given** _

  
**haru:** howd the bird catching go

 **uesama:** _1 video attachment_

 **aki:** HE DID IT SO CASUALLY

 **haru:** ISFBAFB  
 **haru:** i was so nervous he was gonna get attacked

 **uesama:** mafuyu says you give off mom energy

 **haru:** i do?

 **uesama:** yes

 **haru:** well yall r like 11

 **uesama:** WE'RE LIKE 15?????

 **aki:** does that mean i give off daddy energy

 **uesama:** please dont say daddy energy again  
 **uesama:** i will claw my eyes out

 **haru:** whats this about daddy energy

 **uesama:** gay

 **haru:** what no hah a i am straight  
 **haru:** show me ur boobs babygir;

 **aki:** so i cant say daddy energy but he can say that monstrosity

 **mafuyu:** we have favorites

 **uesama:** HAHFGAH

 **haru:** im a favorite??

 **mafuyu:** if we were faced with death  
 **mafuyu:** you would put more effort into keeping us safe

 **aki:** what id try to  
 **aki:** im the one with muscle remember

 **uesama:** thats bullshit and you know it  
 **uesama:** youd take off running   
**uesama:** we know youre all bark and no bite

 **haru:** finally im not the one getting bullied

_**aki changed haru's nickname to pee man** _

**pee man:** FUCK  
 **pee man:** HOLY FUCKING SHIT  
 **pee man:** IM SORRY YOURE MAD THE KIDS LIKE ME MORE THAN YOU  
 **pee man:** BUT YOU DONT HAVE TO TAKE IT OUT ON ME  
 **pee man:** I HAVE DONE NOTHING TO DESERVE THIS

 **aki:** im so happy youre old because i know that there will be a time where i will exist without you

 **pee man:** youre insufferable  
 **pee man:** why dont you attack mafuyu instead of me

 **aki:** he caught a bird with his bare hands  
 **aki:** im staying away from that

 **mafuyu:** lol

 **pee man:** guys please i dont wanna be pee man again

 **uesama:** maybe if you shut up you wont be pee man

 **pee man:** you cant silence me  
 **pee man:** i fucking regret making this chat

 **aki:** its family bonding 

**uesama:** yeah mom

 **pee man:** do you call your mom pee man???  
 **pee man:** i worry for your home life

 **uesama:** FUCK

 **aki:**?

 **uesama:** MAFUYU AND I COULDVE SCRAPPED

 **aki:** FUCK

 **pee man:** NO  
 **pee man:** NO SCAPPING  
 **pee man:** WE'VE BEEN OVER THIS

 **aki:** nah im really betting that mafuyu couldve won

 **uesama:** WHAT

 **aki:** you dont stand a chance dude  
 **aki:** youre more hyper but you lack skill  
 **aki:** also we dont know what mafuyu has up his sleeve  
 **aki:** mafuyu could pull out a gun

 **mafuyu:** :)

 **uesama:** JAEUGFAKFG  
 **uesama:** GET AWAY FROM ME

 **pee man:** guys come on  
 **pee man:** change my name back

 **uesama:** lets ignore him  
 **uesama:** i ate chalk today  
 **uesama:** it tasted like shit

 **mafuyu:** oh yeah chalk is awful  
 **mafuyu:** good crunch tho

 **aki:** its only good for like 5 seconds then its just turns to paste

 **uesama:** it tastes like paper. its just wet paste paper

 **pee man:** i feel left out  
 **pee man:** im not even gonna bother asking why you all have eaten chalk  
 **pee man:** i just feel left out

 **uesama:** then eat some chalk stop being a pussy

 **aki:** dont say that  
 **aki:** i understand mafuyu but why did YOU eat chalk

 **uesama:** curiousity is a bitch bro  
 **uesama:** also mafuyu   
**uesama:** looked crunchy

 **pee man:** that shit aint healthy   
**pee man:** did any of you swallow it??

 **uesama:** duh im not a fucking pussy

 **aki:** damn i spat mine out  
 **aki:** stop saying pussy

 **uesama:** you said daddy energy

 **mafuyu:** i dont remember.  
 **mafuyu:** but i'm still alive, so.

 **uesama:** wait how old were you

 **mafuyu:** like ten

 **uesama:** akihiko?

 **aki:** i choose not to answer

 **pee man:** you all scare me so very much  
 **pee man:** its genuinely a wonder how you arent dead yet

 **mafuyu:** hhhshjfjsebf

 **pee man:** uenoyama PLEASE let us know if you feel sick

 **uesama:** no my body is strong  
 **uesama:** im not old like you

 **pee man:** ok die then

 **mafuyu:** please dont die

 **aki:** yeah dont die bro

 **pee man:** when did you start calling people bro

 **aki:** when did you care

 **uesama:** yo chill wtf  
 **uesama:** dont worry ill let you know

 **mafuyu:** okay thank you

 **uesama:** no problem sorry

 **pee man:** this conversation got me thinking  
 **pee man:** akihiko would probably drink belle delphine's bath water

 **mafuyu:** who?

_**aki removed mafuyu** _

**uesama:** OH MY HODHGSOHG

 **pee man:** AKEFBSJEGJSBKF

 **aki:** i would NOT

 **uesama:** WHYD YOU REMOVE MAFUYUSEKJFHAEHFI

 **aki:** I DONT KNOW I PANICKED

 **pee man:** EJFSEKNF

 **uesama:** oh my god add him back but dont say shit abt belle delphine  
 **uesama:** he lives under a rock and he doesnt need to know about Her  
 **uesama:** i hate her

 **pee man:** akihiko probably pays her onlyfans

 **aki:** shut the fuck up i do not  
 **aki:** if i did youd probably ask for my onlyfans pass

 **pee man:** nah 

**uesama:** im 15

 **pee man:** AEFAJBFH SORRY  
 **pee man:** bring the other back

_**aki added mafuyu** _

**aki:** dont ask

 **mafuyu:** i know. i wont.

 **pee man:** HAWEBFDJAFB

 **uesama:** fuck im bored  
 **uesama:** yall wanna get something to eat

 **pee man:** the yall hunter becomes the yaller

 **uesama:** youre so lucky i dont have admin rn

 **aki:** down

 **pee man:** yeah down

 **mafuyu:** sure :)

 **uesama:** dope lets go

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first contribution to the given fandom. am probably just gonna add onto this whenever i feel like it


End file.
